1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for connecting wooden decks used for a mountaineering trail, a walking trail, a sidewalk, a terrace, or a bike lane, and more particularly, to a wooden deck fastening device capable of suppressing deformation of a wooden deck to a minimum extent even though the wooden deck is deformed due to contraction or expansion caused by sunlight, temperature and humidity and not allowing a fixing means to be exposed to the outside when the wooden deck is constructed by fastening by a fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a boom for environmentally friendly landscaping in society. For this reason, a wooden deck is more nature-friendly than other materials used for a floor of a mountaineering trail, a walking trail, a sidewalk, or a terrace of a house, and can efficiently absorb shock and shaking to create a quiet environment. Furthermore, an assembly wooden deck that can give people a visually soft and comfortable feeling is primarily used for a floor finishing material.
The assembly wooden deck has excellent durability and is convenient for maintenance, and there is an advantage in that the assembly wooden deck has good elasticity and a fine shock absorbing function during walking to make a pedestrian less tired.
In general, a conventional wooden deck structure is installed such that lower structure are installed at a bottom surface of an installation place in a certain form, wooden decks are fit to each other on the lower structures in an assembly manner, and the lower structures and the wooden decks are fixed by being connected to each other by using a fixing means such as nail.
In order to fix the wooden decks, since a fixing means such as a nail, a rivet, or a bolt is used, a hole is formed in the wooden deck or a nail is hammered into the wooden deck, so that a material is directly damaged.
Thus, there is a problem that snow and rain permeate through the damaged portion to degrade durability of the material itself and cracks or splits are caused in the wooden material. Further, it takes a long time to construct the decks and personnel expenses are increased.
In particular, since the aforementioned fixing means is used, there is a problem that a body of a pedestrian with naked feet is wounded due to the fixing means protruding at the outside.
Furthermore, when the wooden deck is deformed due to sunlight, temperature, and humidity, the wooden deck slides in a short side direction. However, the expansion and contraction of the wooden deck primarily occur in a longitudinal direction of the wooden deck in many cases, and the wooden deck is fixed to a support by a bolt. For this reason, since deformation in the longitudinal is not absorbed, an original state of the wooden deck may not be maintained. Furthermore, when constructing the wooden deck, a connection hole needs to be formed in the wooden deck. In this way, since secondary processing is performed on the wooden deck in the installation place, there is a problem about a rise of manufacturing cost in addition to a construction problem.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, there are various patent applications in which a groove is formed at a side surface of a wooden material, and a fastening member is connected to the groove so as not to expose a fixing means to the outside. However, when the wooden deck is contracted or expanded, the fastening member is separated from the wooden deck. Thus, when a user walks on the wooden deck, since the wooden deck is wobbling, there is a problem that the wooden deck is broken due to the shaking.